Loyalty
by Inuzuka-93
Summary: Draco Malfoy had always done as he was told. What other choice did he have? One day he decides to take his life into his own hands and he discovers the consequences of betraying his loyalties and the benefits of forming new ones. Harry/Draco
1. Chapter 1

_**Draco Malfoy had always done as he was told. What other choice did he have? One day he decides to take his life into his own hands and he discovers the consequences of betraying his loyalties and the benefits of forming new ones. WARNING: this won't be one of those "rainbows and butterflies" love stories I seem to always write…**_

_**Well here goes nothing…**_

**Loyalty**

**Chapter 1: Bed Time Story**

"Father," said the small boy from the opening to the dark study. The tall man raised his head from the documents on his desk to face the tiny voice. The boy stood in the door frame in his pyjamas, his little blond head only slightly higher than the silver handle.

"You know you're not supposed to be wandering the manor at night, Draco," Lucius Malfoy whispered threateningly at his 6 year old son. "You never know what you may run into." The small boy shivered visibly and brought a shaky fist to his face and rubbed his eyes.

"I had a bad dream, father," he said. His heart was beating fast as he hoped the tall man would invite him into his study, let him sit on his lap and chase his nightmares away – an impossible feat which he attempted nearly every night. This feat was never achieved, however: after every attempt, he would be told "Malfoys don't have bad dreams" and be, subsequently, sent back to bed, alone, in the dark. He had a feeling tonight, however, that things would be different. He blinked expectantly at his father through the dark.

He sensed more than saw the smile creep onto Lucius's face. "Have I ever told you the story of the Dark Lord, Dragon?" Lucius asked, earning him a grin from his only son as he trotted into the middle of the room so that the wooden desk was all that separated him from his father.

Lucius smiled as he recalled the memories of the Death Eaters and The Dark Lord Voldemort and The Boy Who Lived…

"…and so The Dark Lord was never heard of again," Lucius concluded, "and his followers were re-integrated back into society." Draco stared at his father in awe. He had never heard such a magical story, even as the son of a great wizard. Draco was surprised that his father of all people had managed to come up with a happy ending for such an amazing story.

"So the good guys won?" Draco asked excitedly, not giving Lucius a chance to respond. "Shouldn't all the Death Eaters have gone to jail? Weren't they cowards for joining the bad guys anyway?"

"Draco!" Lucius shouted, silencing the boy. "I think it's time you went back to bed," he spat bitterly at the child before him. Draco complied immediately, not understanding why Lucius was so upset all of a sudden, and scurried through the massive hallways back to his bedroom. He shut the door and climbed onto his large four-poster bed to find that it had been re-made by their house elf, Dobby, whilst he was away. He pulled back the silk sheets and dived under them.

He grinned as he lay in the dark. That had been the first time his father had ever told him a bed time story and it had been the best story ever. He imagined that he had been the one who had vanquished The Dark Lord; that he had been the saviour of the wizard world. He was too excited to sleep.

"Dobby," he whispered. "Dobby!"

Suddenly, a crack resounded through his room and the small elf stepped from a puff of grey smoke. He nervously pulled at his tattered pillowcase-garment and bowed so low that his nose almost touched the deep green carpet. 

"Yes, Master Draco, sir?" the little elf stood up straight to answer Draco before bowing again.

"Stop that," Draco said, impatiently, forcing the elf to drop the formalities. He sat up in his bed, still grinning. "You'll never guess what happened. Father told me a story tonight." The elf smiled politely and nervously glanced at the door – he would surely be punished if his master or his master's lady caught him off duty. Then again, Draco had called him – he'd had no choice – not that he minded, he loved Draco's company for he was the only person who ever treated Dobby with any form of respect.

Draco patted the bed, signalling for Dobby to join him. He then told Dobby the story about the magical defeat of the greatest dark wizard ever known and how the forces of darkness were defeated by good forever. Dobby shifted uncomfortably as the boy told the story as he was aware that Draco had no idea that it was all true.

"…so, it seems to me that the Death Eaters were just stupid," Draco finished. Dobby gulped anxiously. "What do you think, Dobby? Father seemed really angry when I told him. Maybe he thinks I didn't like his characters? I think I ought to apologise tomorrow."

"Dobby thinks Master Dra-" the little elf began but was abruptly interrupted by the voice of an unannounced person.

"Dobby better think that he has work to do," the sharp voice of Narcissa Malfoy sounded through the air. "Now."

"Goodnight, Dobby," Draco said.

"Goodnight master Dra-," he started.

"Now!" Narcissa shrieked, startling both the elf and her son. Dobby vanished in a puff of smoke and Narcissa drifted into the room. "Goodnight, sweetheart," she said, gently this time, and planted a kiss on her son's forehead.

"Goodnight, Mother," he replied, softly before he yawned and drifted off to sleep.

**AN: Okay so that's the pilot chapter for my first every hp fic. What do you think? Oh and to be clear, the story will be set during 6****th**** year at Hogwarts, there will just be a few chapters about Draco's childhood to support the story. Thanks for reading. **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Woo, this is the part where Draco first meets Harry *gasp*. Also, I'd like to take the time to mention how much I adore Dobby. He's totally my favourite character haha! Not exactly the way JK did things but it's relatively similar…kinda…**

**I own nothing etc.**

**Chapter 2: Revelations and Robe Shops**

"Shh," Draco's hushed voice sounded in the empty corridor, "or mother will hear us." The whimpering house-elf swallowed hard and held his tongue and watched his young master make his way, creeping towards the familiar door to Master Malfoy's private study – yet again.

"But," the elf struggled to get the words out, "Master Draco!" The elf's tiny legs were trembling and threatened to give way beneath his small body. Why did he always end up in these situations? It would be dangerous (if not impossible) to disobey the orders of his Masters. Lucius had forbidden all entrance to his study yet the younger Master Malfoy commanded him to follow! He was literally trapped between two orders. Obey Draco and disobey Lucius; or obey Lucius and disobey Draco.

The elf opened his mouth to speak but the boy was already shouldering the wide door open and had vanished into the room before the elf could even release a sigh. The now 11 year old boy had become somewhat obsessed over the Potter story after discovering that it was a true story a few years ago and was, no doubt, snooping around for some more information. Dobby recalled Draco confronting him the previous night: the boy had been totally convinced that his father was leaving out vital information concerning Potter and Voldemort and he was determined to find out the truth.

Probably against his better judgement, Dobby chose to obey Draco in an attempt to keep the boy from getting himself into any more trouble. "Master Draco," the house elf whimpered as he tiptoed into the study. His breath hitched and he bit his tongue: the young master had instructed him to "shut up" had he not? Bad Dobby, the elf mentally berated himself and considered bashing his small head off the floor to punish his mistake.

"Wow," Draco's voice sounded from behind his father's desk, "you must see this, Dobby!" Dobby swallowed hard – this could not be good news. Trembling slightly, he followed Draco's voice and before he knew it he found himself facing a series of envelopes on the hard wooden floor. From his position, he could see the address on one of them. As he had feared, they were Lucius's. "The drawer opened itself, Dobby," Draco said excitedly, "I used magic! I just know I did."

Dobby whimpered slightly as Draco confidently slipped the one of the letters from its browning envelope and begun reading. The elf could not say nor do anything; he could only watch as the young master filled his head with the knowledge of his father's Ministry hearings, 9 years ago; he could only watch as Draco confirmed his father's affiliation with Voldemort. Dobby felt his eyes begin to water as he realised that this was something that he could not protect his master from.

* * *

Draco laid face-down on his bed. His eyes were red and his cheeks were tear-stained. The years of "how to be a Malfoy" training had kept most of his bedroom intact when the boy had experienced his fit of frustration with the only thing damaged being Dobby who had attempted to throw himself from the window (for betraying Lucius's order to stay out of the study) only to have Draco chuck him across the room. Dobby had been surprisingly touched by Draco's actions as it implied that the boy indeed did not want the elf to die, and so he had left the room beaming with pride.

Draco didn't want to think about it but his mind was racing. Why had his father tried to hide his past? Was he ashamed that he had been a death-eater? Or was he simply too embarrassed to have been beaten by a two-year-old? To Draco, the latter did not seem so unlikely. He sniffed as he rose to his feet and checked the time: he was to meet his mother to go shopping for supplies for Hogwarts. Suddenly, Draco could not wait to get as far away from home as possible.

* * *

When he finally found his mother in the dining room, she looked terribly flustered. What does she have to be stressed about, Draco thought angrily as he motioned that he was ready to go. He would be happy if he could go the full day without saying a word to her or her husband. Without a second glance, he walked past her and tossed a handful of powder from a diamond encrusted mortar-shaped dish and flung it into the fireplace, watching the orange flames become emerald green.

Draco was not very fond of the floo-network and, on both of the occasions he'd ever had to use it, he'd felt nauseous upon arrival and had spent a good half-hour in the bathroom throwing up. Within seconds the boy had stepped into the flames and muttered "Diagon Alley" and had been engulfed by the flames.

He was spinning. He was falling. He was spinning and falling. It was a dreadful combination that seemed to be lasting forever. His white-blonde hair fluttered around his pale face which was even more lacking in colour than usual as he fought to keep his breakfast down. He watched as rooms flashed past his face as he whirred by the other fireplaces connected to the network.

Although it felt like a lifetime for Draco, within a few seconds, he could feel stone beneath his feet as he came to a halt. He stumbled out from the fireplace and found himself on the floor of an old-fashioned pub brimming with wizards. He was dizzy and slightly disoriented. He felt a large pair of hands lifting him to his feet by the shoulders and received a large blow to the spine which he suspected was to be taken as a pat on the back. "There yer go, lad," a voice said behind him but whoever had said it was gone before Draco could say anything.

Draco stood before the rather ordinary-looking fireplace until his mother arrived which was only a few seconds later. He gave her a sharp look before turning and walking away, silently telling her that he would not be waiting on her like that again, for the rest of the day.

"I don't know what is wrong with you Draco," Narcissa barked at her son as she tapped the bricks to let them into Diagon Alley. "But this attitude had best disapparate immediately." Draco shrugged at her demand and silently followed his mother around the shops until finally she took him to Madame Malkin's where he was to be fitted for robes. "Will you be okay on your own?" She asked as they entered the store. "I – er – I have other business to attend to." Draco nodded as a friendly looking witch approached him, welcoming them to her shop.

It had taken no time at all for the witch to get to work and Draco was soon standing in a large robe with his arms stretched out to the side. The sleeves were too long and covered his hands but he had faith that the woman knew what she was doing. He grinned to himself as the reality that he was finally going to Hogwarts hit him.

Madame Malkin disappeared from view as another boy entered the store, alone. His wild black hair contrasted with his deep green eyes and Draco was suddenly unexplainably excited. As the boy was ushered beside him Draco couldn't resist talking to him. "Hello," he said. "Hogwarts too…?"

**Sorry this was kinda long and didn't really get that far but I promise it will get a bit more exciting when they get to Hogwarts and such. I also want to point out that the story will feature a bit of every year but will focus mostly on the last few years as opposed to the first. Thanks anyone who has chosen to keep up with this and Reviews would be much appreciated. Thanks alot XD**

~Inukuka-93


End file.
